Yume o oikakeru
by Mimi-A-Tachikawa
Summary: An AU story in which the digidestined live in New York and attend Julliard....Ballet centric, written during my gruelling Cabaret practise...Takimi now/Mimato to come...R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

Yume no Oikakeru (Pursuing a Dream)  
  
~A/N~ This is a little story I cooked up during my grueling cabaret dance practises. I would keep a few sheets of paper behind stage and scribble down thoughts when my scenes were not being rehearsed. As a result, it is severely influenced by ballet, taking place at the oh so famous Julliard, on lincoln centre, in upper west side. It is AU so the digiworld didn't happen and all of the digidestined are now situated in New York. Don't you just love that city? Especially Madison ave :-) I could spend millions in just one day. Any ways, I also fiddled with the ages a little, a couple months here and there for the most part. But hey my story my rules, ne?  
Ages- Matt - 19  
Tai - 19  
Sora - 18 almost 19  
Izzy - 18  
Mimi - 17  
Ken - 17  
T.K. - 16 almost 17  
Kari - 16  
Daisuke - 16  
  
The limo pulled up outside the front door of Julliard. Mimi anxiously twisted the magazine that she had in her hand. She had dreamed of this moment for so many years. She hadn't expected to get in so early though. She had only been dancing for two years, shortly after her parents spilt up. Her mother had been too dependant and her father too work-oriented for it to work out. Dancing had been her only way of dealing with the loss and her parents had no problem paying for both group lessons and a private instructor. Whenever the depression became too much, she would put on her pointe shoes* and vanish into her dance studio. And now here she was, at a school filled with the world's best dancers.  
With a half smile, she opened up her door, ignoring the frown Montgomery, her chauffer gave her.  
"Madam, must you be so impatient?"  
Mimi pretended to think for a moment. "Yes."  
Montgomery sighed then opened the back to take out Mimi's trunks. " You might want to get some help with these trunks, madam. They are too heavy for me to manage."  
Mimi sighted then smiled as a group of guys caught hr attention. Quickly she made her way over to them.  
"Hello." she greeted. "I was wondering if I could get some of you to help me with my trunks."  
A blond with icy blue eyes looked at her. "We're not your servants."  
Mimi blushed and opened her mouth to retort only to be interrupted by another blond, who looked just like the first but with a warmer expression, who turned to the first guy. "Come on, Oniichan, it's not going to hurt you to be nice to a new girl."  
A guy with big, brown hair and matching eyes winked mischieviously at Mimi then turned to the ice-eyed boy. "Yeah, Matt, T.K is right. A beautiful girl like her shouldn't be forced to carry her own luggage." He turned back to Mimi with a smile. "I'm Taichi, Tai to my friends. Ignore Matt over here, T.K and I will help you."  
Mimi smiled triumphantly and led the two guys back to her limo where Montgomery was waiting.  
  
Matt watched his brother and best friend walk off with the brunette. Maybe T. K. was right, he was being just a little cold to the new girl and as Tai said she was attractive. But he would look like an ass if he was to go over there and offer to help now.  
"Why are you standing here all alone, Matt? And who are you watching?"  
Matt turned around quickly as he realized he had been staring at the brunette. "I don't know who she is, Sora but she just arrived today and asked if we could help her with her bags."  
"And, judging by the fact that you are still here and Tai and T.K are over there, you were too big of an ass to help her out?" Sore asked as she pushed her red hair behind her ears.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Matt said quietly. "Actually I told her we weren't her servants."  
"Ouch. Well I had better get inside. I get a new roommate today."  
"Matt smiled. "Lucky you, I on the other hand get to live by myself in a huge apartment."  
Sora made a face. "Well you're still going to have the group over for dinner tonight, right?"  
"Of course. You can bring your new roommate too, if you want."  
"Okay, I'm sure she wuld like that, unless of course, she's a total drip like my roommate last year." Sora exclaimed.  
"Well you can't be unlucky two years in a row."  
"Knock on wood Matt." She turned to leave. "So I'll see you in about an hour, around 5, okay?"  
"Yeah. See you."  
Sora walked through the doors and into the main hall of the dormitories. With an uneasy sigh, she pushed the door to her room open and entered. The pretty brunette that Matt had been watching outside was leaning over an open trunk. Sora smiled. She was definately going to have to bring her roommate to Matt's tonight.  
"Hello, you must be my new room mate." Sora said as she walked into the room and sat on her bed. "I'm Sora Takenouchi."  
"Mimi Tachikawa. Pleased to meet you."  
Sora's eyes widened in shock. "Tachikawa? THE Mimi Tachikawa, daughter of the multi-millionaire? I thought you had pink hair when I last saw you in the newspaper."  
Mimi grimaced. Newspapers? More likely the tabloids. "I did have pink hair until about a week ago. According to the admistrators, 'It's not appropriate for the establishment.'" Mimi said the last part in a snooty, monotne voice before adding, "I'm naturally a brunette."  
"I see. Well, would you like to join me at my friend Matt's for dinner? You could meet the group... well, actually, you've already met about half of them haven't you... well come anyways. It'll be fun."  
"I don't know." Mimi said hesitantly. "If you're friend Matt is the one I'm thinking of, I don't think he would really want me there. He was really cold to me outside.  
"Oh don't worry. He's like that to everyone.l Besides he kind of likes you. When I caught up to him outside, he was staring at you and regretting that he said such a mean thing. And he has an amazing dance studio in his apartment. You could show me some of your moves."  
Mimi smiled. "Okay. Just let me change into something more comfortable.  
Quickly she threw on a pair of black stretchy hiphugger flares and a pink tank top and threw her hair into a bun wrapped in a pale pink fuzzy scrunchy before sitting down on the floor to bandage her feet* while Sora picked up the phone to tell Matt to expect one extra.  
"Should I bring my shoes?" Mimi asked as she pulled on her socks and laced up her sneakers."  
Sora hung up the phone. "No. Your feet look the same as mine so you should be able to wear the pair I left at Matt's."  
Mimi nodded in agreement as she grabbed a big pink cardigan from her open trunk. "So how long have you been at Julliard, Sora?"  
"Three years but I have been dancing for twelve."  
Mimi's eyes widend in surprize. "Wow. You must be an amazing dancer then."  
"Not as good as some. I am always being corrected with my technique. What about you?"  
"Two years."  
Sora's face vaulted. "You can't be serious! There's no god damn way you could be good enough for Julliard in just two years.  
Mimi grew silent as tears formed in her eyes. "I could if I had the right incentive," she remarked quickly.   
Sora looked over at Mimi. "Oh I didn't mean it to come out like that. You surprized me. It's just that most people have to work for years to get that good. Wow! I can't wait to see you dance now."  
"Well, it's not as amazing as it sounds. Some days I would practise for 15 straight hours, just to avoid the reality of my life."  
Sora opened her mouth to make a comment but decided against it. She had already made Mimi upset unintentionally, she didn't want to do it again. 'Besides' she rationalized, 'Mimi will tell me when she feels comfortable.'  
Sora opened the door to their dorm. "Do you have a car?"  
"Mimi nodded. "Yes, but no lisence yet. Two weeks before my final test."  
"So I guess we're taking my car then. How old are you then?"  
"Seventeen last week. You?"  
"Eighteen for a long while. So you're just a kid eh?" Sora laughed quietly.  
"I'm not a kid!" Mimi remarked stubbornly.  
"Whatever you say Mimi." Sora said with a condescending grin as she opened her car door.  
Mimi pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down on the passenger's side, content to remain silent for the entire ride. Fifteen minutes past, during which Sora kept glancing over at Mimi with that same infuriatingly smug grin. Finally, Mimi burst into a smile. "Oh dear, I just realized that acting like that was just proofing your point wasn't it?" Mimi laughed lightly as Sora nodded.  
Sora turned the car into an underground parking lot.   
Mimi quickly got out of the car and followed Sora into the lobby of the apartment building.  
"Wai Sora." Mimi said, pulling on her arm to lead her to the front windows. "Look!"  
Sora looked out onto the street, confused. "And what exactly am I supposed to see?"  
"That is Madison Avenue, one of the best shopping districts in New York. You can see Giorgio Versace from here. Does Matt know how lucky he is to have an apartment here?"  
Sora rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, Mimi. Matt doesn't strike me as being the type to do a lot of shopping." She stated drily.  
Mimi blushed. "No. I suppose he isn't. Well okay, let's go up now." She grabbed Sora's arm once again and started dragging her towards the elevators.  
"You know, Mimi, I can walk by myself."  
Mimi laughed as Sora then stumbled. "Really? You could have fooled me."  
"Dhut up," Sora mumbled grumpily as she stepped into the elevator.  
"I'd say we're about even now, wouldn't you? Mimi paused. "What floor is Matt's apartment on?"  
"Top floor. It's a penthouse."  
Mimi's eyes widened. Really? Wow! How does he pay for it? Are his parents rich?"  
Sora laughed. "Hardly. Matt pays for it himself. He was in a rock band in Japan. They were HUGE! Matt knew that the fame wouldn't last long though and saved every penny he earned. Now he has enough interest alone to afford to live like this."  
Mimi looked genuinely shocked. "Wow! That's pretty cook. So he's from Japan?"  
"Yeah. The whole group is. matt, myself, Tai, T.k, Ken, Izzy, Jyou, Kari, Daisuke, we all lived in the same area as children, Odaiba."  
"Really?" I lived in Odaiba until I was 5, then my father moved us out here to New York. Your mother owned that flower shop near Rainbow Bridge, didn't she? My father used to buy me a pink lily everyday from there."  
"I remember that. My mother used to tell me how she was so proud to have a famous person buy flowers form her shop, although she never told me it was Mr. Tachikawa. Wow, small world isn't it."  
Mimi nodded as the elevator's doors opened and the two girls walked out and down the hall. "I really like this carpet," Mimi remarked, looking down at the pink floral design that covered the floor.  
Sora laughed. "Let me guess, you favourite colour is pink?"  
"Right on. I'm obsessed with it."  
"Of course you are. You live like a princess, you should love the colour of a princess too."  
"Ouch. You sound a little resentful."  
"Oh no. It just came out that way. I'm sorry. Well here we are." She said as she stopped at the only door on the floor and knocked on it.  
Footsteps were heard and the door opened. "Sora!" Matt greeted as she walked in. "So where's your roommate?"  
Sora turned around with a slight smile and gestured for Mimi to enter.  
Matt's eyes widened slightly as a faint colour stained his cheeks. "Um...hi." he said finally.  
Mimi grinned. "Hello Matt. So nice to see you again! and don't worry about you rude behavior earlier today, I forgive you." She watched as Matt smiled slightly.  
"I am sorry about that," Matt admitted.  
"Oh I know. Don't worry, you just owe me a favour in rhe future, right?"  
"Uh...yeah. I guess." Matt stammered as Tai walked into the hall, observing the scenario with a grin.  
"Wow matt, you've known her for less than an hour and she's already got you whipped." Tai whistled appreciatively. "That's a new record!"  
Matt turned bright red as he turned to Tai. "Why don't you just shut up, Tai?"  
"Ooh, touched a nerve there, didn't I?" Tai responded smirking.  
Sora stepped between the two as Matt went to punch tai. "Simmer down you two! God, I haven't even introduced Mimi to you guys and you're already at each other's throats over her!"  
Matt and Tai backed down, both protesting against Sora's commentary. Mimi starting giggling.   
"They are like over grown five year olds, don't you think?" She asked Sora, who smiled in response.  
Matt lowered his head and cleared his throat. "Yes, well the others are waiting in the living room. We'll go in there and you can be properly introduced."  
The two girls followed Matt and Tai into the living room. As they walked in, Mimi caught a glance through the door to the dance studio and felt herself aching to go in. Sora caught the glance and leaned over to Mimi's ear. "Just let me introduce you and we'll go." Mimi nodded in agreement and turned her gaze to the occupants of the room.  
Their heads lifted as the two girls entered the room, all looking curiously at the new girl.   
Sora smiled widely at them all. "Guys, let me introduce you to the newest member of our little group,, my roommate, Mimi Tachikawa."  
T.K gasped in shock, nearly falling off the couch, while the others had simular reactions. "That's it!" T.K. exclaimed. "I knew you looked familiar earlier today!"  
Mimi looked at T.K strangely before Matt leaned over to her ear. "He's your biggest fan. Any pictures or articles ever released are in his possession." Mimi smiled widely at T.k. while he turned bright red, realizing what Matt had probably told her.   
"Onii-chan! That was none of your business to tell!"  
matt smiled that same infuriatingly calm smile. "It's her business to know. Come on you should be happy, T.k. Not everybody can find themselves in the same group as their idol."  
T.K glared dangerously at Matt. "You're dead."  
Mimi laughed openly at the two blonds. "So you two are brothers?"  
T.K nodded his head curtly. "Unfortunately."  
Matt put his arm around T.K's shoulder. "Oh don't be like this, T.K. You know you love me." Mimi started laughing again as T.K fought back a smile.  
Sora shook her head. "Well where was I? Oh, You already know Tai, Matt and T.K right?"  
"It's Takeru!" T.K. interupted.  
Sora ignored him, waiting for an affirmation from Mimi, who nodded her head. Sora nodded back and gestured to a blue-haired guy, who seemed a little older than the rest of them. "This is Jyou Kido. He's not actually in Julliard, he's studying to be a doctor. "   
Jyou smiled. "I'd much rather be your abonne* anyday, Sora."   
Sora shook her head with a smile and turned to a red head who was typing on a laptop. "This is Koushiro Izumi, though most of us just call him Izzy. HE's a computer technician, and works for Microsoft." Izzy didn't even look up. "And last but not least, Tai's little sister Kari," Kari smiled warmly at Mimi.  
Mimi smiled back and then turned expectantly to Sora. Sora shook her head again then turned to Matt. "Hey, how long until dinner?"  
Matt shrugged. "Half an hour would be my guess. Why, going to test the new girl?"   
T.K. turned to Mimi. "You've only been dancing for two years now, haven't you?"  
Mimi's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"  
"I read it is the entertainment magazines that you had your own private dance studio built when your...." He trailed off as Mimi frantically shook her head, not wanting him to finish his sentence. With a smile, he nodded. "I'd love to see you dance though."  
A mutual agreement was heard through out the group as they all followed Mimi and Sora into the studio. As they arranged themselves on the chairs along the one wall, Mimi laced up the pointe shoes and moved into the middle of the floor.   
"Could I have some music?" She asked to Matt. "Anything will do, just let me listen to it once through while I warm up then I'll dance."  
Matt nodded and moved over to the sound system and hit the random button, the cd player finally deciding on Chaser At The Gates OF Dawn from Ayashi No Ceres.   
Mimi smiled slightly. She was familiar with this piece, she thought with a confident smile as she pulled off her cardigan. As the tune began, she stretched out her legs and back, before quickly executing an entrechat quatre* to land in an arabesque on pointe* which she held for over a minute, slowly turning around in a deliberate circle with out so much as a waver as she listened carefully to the melody. Sliding down into a standing position, she gave matt a smile.   
"Okay you can restart the music now."   
The group was already staring at her in amazement, but Mimi was oblivious as she got into 5th position* and awaited the start of the piece. As the music started, Mimi began to slowly move her arms, weaving an intricate pattern in the air, her face still to the ground. Suddenly, as the low bass banged out 4 staccato beats her feet flew up to pointe, and down once more to the 5th position then repeated the step, her hands not faltering from their weaving, giving an illusion of being two separate entities. The dance went on, each improvised move bringing gasps and applause from her audience. Finally the song was over and Mimi slid to the floor, tired from the intense concentration and timing she had used.   
Everybody was silent for a moment before Sora jumped up and hugged Mimi. "WOW! I can see how you got into Julliard, even with 2 years. God that was amazing! You have to show me some of those steps!"  
Mimi smiled, " Sure. They aren't as hard as they look." She backed up a bit to show Sora but was interrupted by Matt.  
"Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes if our prima ballerina would like to change out of her sweaty clothes."  
Mimi blushed as she noticed the state of her clothes. "I forgot a change of clothes." she admitted sheepishly.  
Matt shook his head. "Come here, I'll find something for you." Quickly he led her into his room and towards the closet. Opening the doors, he threw out a small button up shirt and a pair of drawstring pants, both in blue.  
"These should work. I know they're not what you're used to but ..."  
"Oh don't worry this will be fine. Where can I change?"  
"In the bathroom, third door on your left.."  
Mimi thanked him and walked down the hall. She threw on the pants and tightened them resulting in the material being severly bunched up to accomidate her tiny waist. Then she pulled on the shirt and tied the ends in a knot at her midriff. Letting her hair of the bun, she left to join the group at the dinner table, following their voices into the dining room. She stood hesitantly at the door for a moment, looking in, before T.K. noticed her and motioned for her to sit in the empty seat beside him. Mimi gave him a gracious smile, which T.K. gave back, blushing as he stared at her outfit.   
Matt looked over at the two with an evil grin. "Hey T.K. Why don't you pass Mimi the pasta rather than stare down her shirt."  
Everybody laughed leaving T.K. crimson and stuttering, "But I wasn't... I did't..."  
Mimi laughed slightly before putting a supportive hand on T.K's arm. "IT's time's like this I'm glad I'm an only child. I don't know how you can put up with a guy like that, Takeru. I'd kill myself if Matt was my big brother."  
Matt opened his mouth to retaililate only to close it again.  
Mimi noticed this with a smile. "What's the matter Matt, bitten off more than you can chew?"  
Tai snorted across the table, losing the food he had in his mouth. Sora looked at him in disgust. "Geez, Tai, show some table manners."  
Tai just ignored Sora and kept laughing. "God Mimi! You're the best. I've never seen Matt put in his place by a girl before, not even Sora when she's pmsing --Ow!" Tai stopped to rub his leg, while Sora glared at him. "What? It's the truth!" This time Tai moved to avoid her foot, only to be backhanded across the head. "I think I'll shut up now." he stated at last, causing everybody to laugh again.  
  
The morning dawned bright and Mimi awoke in a good mood. Today she started her classes and she couldn't wait. Quietly she climbed out of bed to her trunk, trying to let Sora sleep a little longer. As she lifted the lid, a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to scream and drop the lid.  
"Geez, calm down!" Sora exclaimed as she pulled her hand away and started to towel dry her hair.   
"Sorry, I'm not used to having someone else in my room in the morning."  
"Evidently. You should hurry up and take your shower, then we'll go pick up breakfast before first class."  
Mimi shook her head as Sora walked away. "And I thought I was an early riser." she thought out loud.  
Sora turned back with a smile. "Only on school days. Weekends, you'll be lucky to see me before noon."  
Mimi laughed then made her wat to the bathroom. She couldn't wait for class to start. 


	2. Yume o oikakeru - part two

~*~A/N~*~ This is the second part…it starts on takimi more in here…but as I said there will be mimato in parts to come…I hope you enjoy…Please send me comments, suggestions et cetera….oh and I do not own any of these characters…or else there would probably be a lot more love triangles…  
  
  
  
~*~ Yume o Oikakeru ~*~  
  
The two girls met the rest of the group outside the dormitories, the others considerably calmer about the first day of the term than Mimi.  
  
Matt, still sore from the night before, felt the opening to sweet to resist as Mimi stood there, feet moving constantly in nervous plissés.  
  
"Do you think you're a butterfly? Better be careful. With all that flitting about you might just fly off the ground."  
  
"Matt, don't start. The least you can do is try to be civil," Mimi said without looking at him, although her nervous plissés stopped.  
  
"Hey I was being perfectly civil. Just warning you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to sweet little Mims."  
  
"Oh please don't tell me they're at it again!" Tai's voice spoke up as he came up behind Sora. She nodded regrettably.  
  
"You know I've known you for less than two days and I'm already sick of you and your sarcasm! I have no idea how the others can put up with you! Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry I've failed to meet your expectations, your Highness." Matt placed his hand on his chest and tilted his head in mock regret. "My heart is broken beyond repair…"  
  
Mimi's eyes flashed and she snapped her hand up to slap him but found herself restrained. Indignant, she turned around to face Sora. "What do you think you're doing. He deserves it."  
  
"Just calm down Mimi. Everybody's just a little riled up right now. Let's go to class and you'll start to feel better."  
  
Mimi turned to glare one last time at Matt before sighing and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Yo man, what was that all about?" Tai asked as he walked over to Matt.  
  
Matt looked over at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I don't know. She just brings out the worst in me."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Oh shut up. It's not like you've never acted like a fool with Sora."  
  
Tai punched Matt in the shoulder. "That's not a fair comparison. I'm always a fool around everyone."  
  
"I suppose." He waited for Tai to open the door and walked into the foyer.  
  
"Personally I like her. It's about time someone came to burst your ego bubble. And T.K. seems to like her a lot too."  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes. "Too much, I think. He met her yesterday and already he would lie in a mud puddle to make sure her toes wouldn't get wet. He's infatuated."  
  
"I think it's kind of cute. It's nice to know one of the Ishida boys isn't completely heartless."  
  
"He's going to get hurt. It doesn't help that she's completely leading him on. She's a celebrity for god's sake! They don't go out with regular guys like him."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Well I suppose you would know, wouldn't you. Jeez, Matt, maybe she's just being friendly or," Tai made an exaggerated gasp covering his mouth with his hand. "She actually has human emotions. I suppose that idea never occurred to you."  
  
Whatever Tai. I'm not going to argue with you. We have class."  
  
Without another word, Matt walked into the studio leaving Tai standing in the hall shaking his head. 'Matt's so pigheaded sometimes.'  
  
  
  
"One…Two…Three…Watch your port de bras, Sora and your turnout too."  
  
Mimi sent Sora a sympathetic smile in the mirrors. Sora just sighed and tried to fix her feet.  
  
"Perfect Mimi. Wonderful control." Mimi smiled before resuming her stoic facial expression. "Okay time's up. I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your afternoon classes. And Sora, try to practice."  
  
Sora sent Mme. Morine's back a deadly glare then left the class with Mimi.  
  
"That was horrible! I can't believe she picks on you that much!"  
  
Sora shrugged. "It's motivation."  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"It's life."  
  
"Why are you being so blasé about this?"  
  
"Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Because I'm your friend." Mimi shook her head. "Just forget it." She started down the corridor before Sora stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going? We have to wait for the guys before we go to lunch."  
  
"Oh." Mimi looked down sheepishly. "Do they usually take this long?"  
  
"Yep. Their teacher won't stop until everything is perfect."  
  
"So in other words, we might be standing around here for the rest of the afternoon while I waste away from hunger?"  
  
"And the princess is whining again?" Matt remarked as the three of them came out of their studio.  
  
"Oh could that be the sound of an ass braying? No it's Matt, but there really isn't much of a difference now is there?" Mimi smiled smugly before addressing T.K. "So how was your class, Takeru?" She motioned for him to walk next to her towards the cafeteria.  
  
T.K. smiled widely as he left the main group to walk up with Mimi. "Not bad at all. Nathan said that I have the potential to surpass Matt this year, especially if he keeps making all those stupid little mistakes he made today."  
  
"Oh? So he's not so perfect as he lets on?" Mimi said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hardly, although he's a genius when it comes to ballet. Everybody knows he's the best in the class and a shoe in for any company.  
  
"Well I hope you do beat him this year. You deserve it more."  
  
"Thanks Mimi. That's really nice."  
  
"Hey what are friends for? Mimi asked as she put an arm around T.K.'s shoulder, causing him to go bright red. "And you have to show me which food is edible, k? I'm starving."  
  
Sora watched the two of them as they left the others behind. "That is so cute!" She said with a big smirk.  
  
"What's up with that whole Takeru thing? All last night, T.K. kept going on and on about her and how she's the only one who calls him Takeru." Matt griped with a grimace.  
  
"Come on Matt. SO what If your brother happens to like her. He's old enough to look after himself." Sora retorted. "I think it's cute."  
  
"Yeah, just because T.K.'s related to you doesn't mean he has to be as bitter towards love as you are. Let him have some fun."  
  
Matt glowered at the two and shook his head. "Everybody's against me."  
  
"I think you like her." Tai stated finally. "That's why you can't stand the way they hang off each other."  
  
Matt just glared at Tai. "Some people need to learn to think before they speak. I know her type and I know better than to get mixed up in it again." Matt stalked off his own way needing to cool off.  
  
Sora looked over at Tai and began to laugh, which Tai joined in once he was sure that Matt was out of hearing range. After a few minutes, Sora wiped her eyes and in the midst of catching her breath, turned back to Tai. "It's going to be an interesting year."  
  
Tai nodded wholeheartedly. "Definitely one to remember."  
  
Sora shook her head then gestured down the hall. "Mimi and T.K. are waiting for us in the cafeteria, you know. And if we don't hurry all the tofu dogs will be gone."  
  
"Oh no! Not the tofu dogs!" He exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Some of us like tofu dogs, Tai."  
  
"One of us likes tofu dogs Sora. You're the only person I know who's crazy enough to think that they are tasty." Tai looked over to see Sora glaring at him. "I mean that you have such individualistic tastes that only the most ingenious foods are suitable for you?"  
  
"Tai shut up and move."  
  
"Yes Sora." He agreed complacently and began to walk a little quicker than a normal walking pace.  
  
  
  
T.K. placed a fresh spinach salad with strawberries on Mimi's plate along with a strawberry wine vinaigrette. "You should like this." He said with a smile. Mimi nodded appreciatively.  
  
As they walked further down the line, Mimi stopped T.K. with a hand on his arm. "What are those?" She asked pointing to a boiling pot filled with long, gray bubbly lumps.  
  
"Tofu dogs. Sora loves them."  
  
"I have never seen a gray tofu dog before…usually I like them but those just look gross!"  
  
"I agree. They are gross." (~A/N~ I love tofu dogs myself too but this is reminiscent of the time I was at Ryerson and for lunch they had tofu dogs just like the ones I described.)  
  
Mimi cast another look at them and moved on. "Sora likes them?"  
  
"Yep. They're all she will eat."  
  
"That's just scary."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
Mimi grabbed a cup and poured some hot water into it, placing it on her tray and moved onto the register to pay. T.K. poured himself some coffee than followed her, ending up about 2 people behind her. As she finished paying she gestured for him to meet her at a table by the window. He nodded and shook his head. Finally he was able to sit down with his lunch across from Mimi.  
  
"You know, Mimi, most people put something in their cup along with the water."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know." She reached into her bag and pulled out a package of green tea powder. "The best quality possible, fresh from Japan. It costs almost $300 for just 100 grams." Slowly she measured out a teaspoonful and stirred it into her water with brisk even strokes. "My family practice the tea ceremony." She explained at his strange looks. "I bet the papers never said anything like that, did they?" T.K. shook his head. "I thought so. We should get together and have a tea ceremony, one day. Anyway, as you probably know, my father refuses to use anything but the best so he always had this stuff brought over, and now I've gotten so used to it, I don't really drink anything else."  
  
T.K nodded in agreement. "I've never actually learned how to do a tea ceremony. My mom was a single mother who worked fulltime and then some. I didn't have much time with her. Then I came here and the little time that we had together disappeared altogether. I would love for you to teach me though."  
  
"Well what are you doing tonight?"  
  
T.K. started for a moment in shock. "Well, um…nothing."  
  
"Then why don't I go to your apartment and I'll teach you."  
  
T.K. blushed slightly. "Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
"Okay then. " Mimi took a long sip of her tea. "After our classes this afternoon then. WE can go out to dinner afterwards too, if it's all right with you."  
  
T.K. kept looking at her with this incredulous look on his face. "That would be fine." Inwardly, he couldn't believe how calm he was being. He felt like jumping up and yelling as loud as he could. At that thought, he felt his cheeks colour a little more. Okay so maybe he wasn't as calm as he thought.  
  
"Hey!" The two turned their heads towards the voice, seeing Sora and Tai coming with their trays.  
  
Mimi smiled up at them. "What took you so long?"  
  
Tai shook his head. "It's a long and frustrating story. You don't want to know."  
  
"Luckily I still got my tofu dogs!" Sora said with a laugh. The other three barely disguised their shudders.  
  
"I'm assuming the problem had something to do with Matt, seeing as he's not here any more."  
  
"Maybe." Tai said evasively.  
  
Mimi sighed heavily. "I really don't understand what his problem is. Has he always been so pigheaded?"  
  
"Yes." Tai, T.K. and Sora said at the same time. They laughed lightly.  
  
"You have to understand that Matt has had a difficult life. He's been hurt and betrayed by people like you." Sora said non- chalantly.  
  
"Wait a minute. People like me?"  
  
"No offense or anything. I just mean people who led privileged lives, rich with not a care in the world, except to play with other people's affections."  
  
"That's not me at all, Sora! How can you just make assumptions like that? Just because Matt had his feelings hurt by one girl, doesn't mean the rest of us are like that." Mimi gulped down the last of her tea. "I'm going to go warm up. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she stormed away from the table. T.K. watched her walk away for a moment before shoving his chicken burger into his mouth. "I'm going to go make sure she's okay." He said quickly, taking off as quickly as she did.  
  
"A very interesting year, eh?" Tai said with a sardonic grin.  
  
  
  
Mimi stalked into the studio where her afternoon class was going to be held. Throwing her bag into a corner she walked over to the barre on the far side of the classroom and began stretching. T.K. walked in after her, a hand on his head. "You know she didn't mean it to hurt your feelings."  
  
Mimi just stared straight ahead, switching from stretches to glissades. T.K. shook his head and went and stood right in front of her. "Mimi listen to me." Not listening, she did a single balançoire changement so that T.K. no longer faced her. Frustrated, he stepped in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "Please don't be mad at her. She wouldn't hurt you intentionally. I don't think any of us would."  
  
Mimi looked straight into his eyes. "What about your brother?"  
  
"He's an idiot and even he will come around eventually."  
  
Mimi smiled at that one. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I'm just really defensive sometimes, especially with presumptuous people." Mimi looked up at T.K. again. "So are you going to hold me all day or are you going to dance with me?"  
  
T.K. blushed and dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Do you want me to teach you a dance? It's the pas de deux that Matt danced last year, I know for a fact that they will be using it again this year, and the two best students get to dance it, so it will probably be you and Matt so you might as well start to learn it."  
  
Mimi stepped away from the barre. "You never know Takeru, you wsaid it yourself, this year you might just be chosen for it. But no, I want to try something new. Why don't we just make up our own thing. But let's use the story line to the other dance. That way we can add our own style to it when we do dance it together."  
  
T.K. blushed lightly again. "In my dreams." 'Then again, he thought to himself, 'I am going out to dinner with the girl I've dreamed about all my life…it could happen.' Shaking his head he went out to meet Mimi in the center of the studio. "Basically, it's about love."  
  
"Of course, the best ballets are." Mimi said with a smile. "Do you have music?"  
  
"Um…"T.K. looked towards his bag. "Yeah I think I do." Running over, he pulled out a few C.D.'s and after shuffling through, he placed one into the built in sound system. "Contemporary, or classical?"  
  
"Something in between I think. What C.D did you put in?"  
  
"A burnt one. Here's the list of songs, if you'd like to choose one."  
  
Mimi walked over and took the cd case. "Oh Gackt? Do you like him?"  
  
"Yes. His newest song is on there. Not even out on cd yet." T.K. stood up brushing his hair off his face.  
  
Mimi looked down the list. "Juuni Gatsu no love song. That sounds like it would fit."  
  
T.K. nodded and set the stereo to play track 7 on repeat. As a soft melody began to play, Mimi lifted up to pointe, tiny bourrée steps taking her closer to T.K. who strode towards her, hand outstretched. As their hands met, Mimi allowed herself to be turned in a promenade, still on pointe, her eyes locked on his as the intro swelled to begin the lyrics.  
  
Little did the two dancers know that as they started this Sora, and Tai had made their way to the studio and were now watching from the doorway.  
  
As the opening words started, Mimi made a simple pirouette in so she was tight against T.K. as he swung her in a half-circle, once than back again before Mimi spun out, hand still connected to T.K.'s, leaning down so that her legs were at nearly a 180 degree angle from each other. Allowing her top leg to fall down she quickly shifted her weight and glisséd away from T.K. so she had a little more room. Starting with chaîné turns while appearing adage, she tried to distance herself, while making eye contact with T.K. to make sure he knew what she was about to attempt. T.K. nodded in agreement and jetéd in his own space. Mimi made a couple adage ronde de jambe than switched to chennés directly towards T.k. before launching herself off the ground as the chorus swelled. T.K. caught her and held her above him, spinning slowly, while gradually lowering her into his arms then tossing her up, catching her in the fish dive, allowing her lags to swing down and for her to be in his arms again. Their faces closed in as he spun her around, her one leg extended in an arabesque, so close Mimi could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes…  
  
"What's going on in here?" Matt's voice sounded. Mimi and T.K. sprang apart. T.K going bright red, while Mimi almost slipped as her new shoes made such a sudden, uncontrolled landing on the wooden floors.  
  
"We were just practicing, Matt, as if it were any of your business." Mimi stated indignantly, before blushing as she noticed that they had had quite an audience, including their teacher for the pas de deux.  
  
"Did you guys just make that up?" The mad asked as he set his cd case on the ledge and his bag against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Mimi admitted.  
  
"You guys have amazing skills then. The chemistry was just amazing."  
  
Mimi felt herself blush with his praise. Pas de deux was one area she had had little experience with. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me. I give praise when I feel it has been deserved and that is not very often, so cherish the words you receive."  
  
Mimi looked over at Sora, and after a moments hesitation walked over. "Sora, I'm sorry for blowing up at you at lunch. Please forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah of course." Sora smiled. "We're going to have fights for sure in the times to come, and probably over the stupidest things but I promise we'll make amends."  
  
Matt walked over and tapped Mimi on the shoulder. "Outside, Now."  
  
"But class is about to start." She protested.  
  
"This will only take a minute." He placed his hand on her arm and leading her out the door. As soon as they walked out the door, Mimi pulled her arm away. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry, Matt said drily. "Listen, we didn't get off to the best start, and at lunch I was thinking about it and I think it's better for the group if we just call a truce. I'm sure you're a really great person and nice to know. That said," matt looked down for a moment then back at Mimi. "I hope your intentions are good with T.K. because if you hurt him, I'll make sure you receive that same pain ten-fold."  
  
Mimi frowned. "T.K's a great person, I wouldn't want to hurt him intentionally. I don't need you threatening me. HE must mean a lot to you."  
  
"He does. I was never there for him as a child since our parents were seperated. And I've had experience with people in the higher classes, and I've been scarred by it."  
  
Mimi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not all of us are like that, Matt. You shouldn't be so presumptuous."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Not exactly. I'm just watching out for my brother. You can't blame me. If it was Kari I would say the same thing."  
  
Mimi eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Okay, I agree to a truce. It's more productive anyway. I wasn't going to have a voice left if we had to keep arguing back and forth."  
  
"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Matt said with a sardonic smile.  
  
"Hey. That's not nice." Mimi brushed past him but turned back at the doorway. "Well I guess now wouldn't be a good time to tell you I'm going out to dinner with your brother tonight., would it?"  
  
"What?!" Matt exclaimed as Mimi laughed and ran into the classroom, Matt following after her.  
  
Nathan and Morine were ready with the class by the time they got in.  
  
Charlie smiled at the two and gestured for them to join the main group. "Now that these two have joined us, let me welcome you to another year at Julliard. In the days to come you will either come to love or hate this class, but regardless, it is one of the principles to becoming the best dancers you can so I expect your best every class. Most of you I know already but don't think you have the advantage this year. You" he said suddenly pointing to me. "Your name?"  
  
"Mimi." Mimi said quickly not sure why she was being singled out.  
  
"You are tall for a dancer. The tallest I've ever worked with. 5'7", 5'8"?  
  
"Almost 5'8"." Mimi stated hesitantly.  
  
Nathan made a hissing sound through his teeth. "You already have a disadvantage, with your height. You have few choices for a good partner. Normally I would put the new students with my most promising old students, like Matt. But I think you're too tall for him."  
  
Mimi glanced over at Matt, who had an indignant expression on his face. "Excuse me, nathan. Are you saying I'm short? I'm taller than you for god's sake. 6 foot is not short, I'm taller than her by a good 4 inches."  
  
Nathan shook his head. "Matt, you have a lot to learn. Mimi please stand next to Matt on pointe." Mimi walked over and went up, to find herself just barely able to see the top of his head."You see, Matt. Pointe adds about an extra 6 inches to her height. She is now taller than you, making it exceedingly difficult to perform with the best quality."  
  
Matt blushed slightly as he realized his mistake. "Sorry Nathan. I should trust your judgement."  
  
Nathan just nodded lightly then gestured for T.K. "You guys were dancing so beautifully earlier, I think I'll try the two of you together for a little while. Just check, Mimi." Mimi nodded and went up to pointe, only to find herself barely at eye level. "Yes that will do nicely. Next Tai and Sora I think"  
  
T.K. and Mimi moved back into the group as Nathan and Mme. Morine paired everybody off. "Thank you for being tall." Mimi whispered to T.K.  
  
"Um… Thanks I think." T.K said.  
  
"No seriously. You know I haven't done this before and when he started going on about my height I thought he was going to tell me I couldn't be in this class or something."  
  
"Oh don't worry so much Mimi. Nathan is really nice. He wouldn't do that to you, you just might have had to work with someone shorter than you."  
  
"Wouldn't that be fun." Mimi said drily.  
  
Nathan clapped his hands together and got everyone together to begin the lesson. 3 hours later, the class finally ended, and a very weary group walked out.  
  
"I don't know how, but every year I forget exactly how tiring this stuff really is." Sora said with a half amused smile. Everybody laughed lightly at the joke, then went their own ways.  
  
Sora after a few steps, turned around. "T.K? Aren't you going to your dorm?"  
  
"No I…"  
  
"Didn't I tell you Sora? I'm teaching Takeru the tea ceremony tonight. I won't be in until later. I just need to pick up my stuff from the dorm. You're on your own for dinner."  
  
"Oh. I see." Sora said with a half-amused smile. "Well have fun you two. I'll go hang out with Tai and Kari probably."  
  
"Good to know. I was feeling bad about leaving you alone."  
  
"No problem really. Just behave you two. Don't do anything to make Matt kill the both of you." Mimi laughed at this while T.K. just turned crimson, which made Mimi laugh harder.  
  
"Come on, Takeru. The tea is waiting." Together they ran to her room where she grabbed her tatami mat and tea set, then a change of clothes. "To save time, would you mind if I showered at your place?"  
  
T.K. just shook his head no. 


End file.
